Special
by Jinny2012
Summary: The king of games seems to have feelings for Mai. How does she feel about him? (Chapter 10 Edited)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

It was insanely humid, since summer had arrived. It's not that she didn't enjoy the ever so hot season. To put it simply, she's not so fond of the heat wave. At least she got to ride her motorbike at full speed. It felt exhilarating. The cool breeze swept through her wavy, blonde hair.

.

.

The sound of the familiar engine woke up the youth from his nap. He was lying down upon the green grass, with his hands behind his head. He could tell it was she. It's been a while that he had seen her. There is no denying her beauty and her body is certainly attractive.

She hadn't notice him yet as she trudged along the grass. "Mai…." She was startled by the husky voice. She ended up tripping over his foot and landed on top of him. Their faces were inches away. She had never been this close to him. Her eyes went wide. "Yami?" She immediately moved away from him. "I'm sorry," her face was flush from embarrassment. "There is no need to apologise, no harm done," he had an amused glint in his eyes. He sat up. "I don't know how you sleep in this heat," she stood up as she straightens out her skirt. "I bet I could get you in the water." She instantly burst into laughter.

"No offence Yami, you don't look all that strong to me." To her surprise, she felt his grip on her arms. He easily flipped her over his right shoulder without any problem. "You should never underestimate me." It took a while for her to register what was happening. She couldn't believe how sturdy he was. "Hey, put me down this instant." She flailed her arms. "Let's go for a swim, shall we?" "You wouldn't dare, you little tri-coloured haired punk." "We'll see," he chuckled triumphantly. Yami started running towards the pier, holding her firmly. Before she could protest any further, he jumped in the shallow part of the emerald sea. It glistens beautifully as it rippled. It didn't take long for them to resurface. She spluttered and almost choked. "You…" She glared at him. "Was that fun for you?" Yami smirks at her. She splashed water, causing him to momentarily go blind.

It was her turn to laugh. She dunked him a few times before they headed back to shore.

.

.

Although she was wringing her hair, he stood there, gazing at her. Something sparkling caught his eye. He saw a pierce stud on her navel. "Is that new?" Yami's body felt paralysed. "Oh, you mean this? Well I've got it done a month ago." "You like it, don't you?" She winked at him playfully. His face reddens. He watched her retreating figure as she waved goodbye.

.

All night, Yami had been tossing and turning. He couldn't get a certain blonde beauty out of his mind; with her golden locks flowing over her shoulders, to her slender waist, like a goddess. Her hypnotic amethyst eyes, could easily hypnotize him. He was staring at the ceiling of his pitch-black room. He knows one thing for sure. The king of games was definitely drawn to the ever so lovely, Mai Kujaku.

.

.

Mai was brushing her hair by the vanity mirror. There were several beeps indicating that she has a new message. She pressed the play button. "Hey Mai, this is Yusei Fudo. I was wondering if we could meet." "Well, I hope to see you soon."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

_You like her don't you?_ He heard a taunting voice in his head. Yami was in the game shop, pacing back and forth. "Stop it! Stop it!" His outburst startled Ryou and Yugi. They were in the middle of reading comic books. "Is there something wrong?" Ryou asked as he placed the comic book down on his lap. "It's nothing," he averted his eyes. "It doesn't look like nothing. You've been going around in circles like a mad man," Yugi pointed out. His eyes lit up instantly when Mai walked passed the shop. She seems to be in a rush. He was gazing contently until she disappeared from his view. "Earth calling to Yami. Are you there?" Yugi started snickering. He snapped out of his reverie. "What's so amusing?" Yami raised his eyebrow. "It's so obvious," he chuckled. "Ah, yes. I've seen the way you look at her." This time, it was Ryou who spoke up. "I don't know what you two are talking about," he folded his arms nonchalantly. "Mai Kujaku," they said in unison.

"What are you trying to say?" He tried to keep a straight face. "There is no use denying it Yami, I know you're into Mai." Yugi had a mischievous grin. "Of course I like her, she's a friend." The two were whispering amongst themselves. "I heard a rumour," Ryou started. "What rumour?" Yugi nudged him to continue. "Well, I heard that Mai is seeing someone. I think she has a secret boyfriend." Yami's eye started to twitch, which didn't go unnoticed by them. They jolted when Yami slammed his hands down on the counter.

Their laughter can still be heard as he exited the game shop. _What's gotten into me? I really need to calm down. _Yami exhaled deeply. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind. _Is it possible that I ….no, it's not right to feel this way. _

_._

_._

_._

He went into the coffee store. His heart raced at the sight of Mai. Yami was about to approach her, however he stopped in his tracks when he saw someone beat him to it. It doesn't look like she was alone. _Who is he? Could he be her significant other?_ Yami was about to leave but she signalled him to come over. He walked towards to their table. "Hi Yami, you should join us," she gave him a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile back. She ended up sitting in the middle. "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Yusei Fudo." "And Yusei, this is Yami." They shook hands to greet each other. "Wow, it's an honour to meet the king of games." "I honestly, don't know what to say," he sweat dropped. "Don't be modest Yami," she beamed as she patted his back. At her sudden contact, it sent chills down his spine. Her touch was somewhat comforting. Surprisingly, the three had a pleasant time drinking and conversing.

"Did you know that she went to a fortune teller?" "Yusei, you've promise not to tell anyone," she grabbed him by the collar. "Really?" Yami chuckled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She released him after she scolded him. "So what if I went to see a fortune teller?" "Did you hear anything interesting?" Yusei asked. "There is no way, I'm going to tell either of you." "Why not?" Yami pouted. It was a rare sight to see the king of games pouting. Mai laughed lightly while her hand clasped over her mouth gracefully. He thought that she's very cute.

Mai took a sip of her ice coffee. Under the table, Yami gently grabbed her left hand and held it in his. _What is going on? _She didn't know what to do or say. She tried to stay composed but the shock in her eyes was evident. It was only a brief moment. Her hand felt so soft and warm. He didn't want to let go. She attempted to casually free her hand from his grasp, however his grip was pretty tight. _How long is he planning to hold my hand? It's been twenty minutes already._ She bit her lower lip. Every now and then, he would throw intense gazes at her when Yusei wasn't looking. She could hardly look at him in the eye. Mai started to feel self-conscious. _Why is he being like this? _All of the sudden, she felt her other hand being tug under the table. She turned to her right, it turned out to be Yusei. Mai was now in a predicament. They were holding her hand on each side, simultaneously. _What should I do?!_

* * *

**Author's note: **_Thank you for those who reviewed, suscribed and fav this story. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I should be going." Their grasp loosened, she discreetly moved her hands away. "That's a shame, I guess I will see you next time." Yusei hugged her before she left. It was quite a long hug. She wanted to say something to Yami but he was already gone.

* * *

Mai walked along the sidewalk. _What was that all about? They were acting rather strange. Perhaps, they were just teasing me, right? Wait a minute …that doesn't make sense at all. _She massages her temple. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She didn't dare to look back as she quickens her pace. Her heels were clicking against the concrete ground. _Is someone following me? What if it's a stalker? _She shrugged that thought off._ I really need to stop watching late night dramas. _

She jolted when someone grabbed her wrist. On impulse, she managed to flip the person over. A loud thud was heard, once the body smacks the ground. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. She quickly knelt beside him to help him up. He was groaning slightly. "I'm deeply sorry, Yami." He slowly sat up. "There is no need for you to apologize," he gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." "Who said I was worried about you?" She folded her arms. They stood up at the same time. "Would you mind if I escort you home?" "Who knew, you were such a gentleman." "Of course I am, I would never let a lady walk alone." She linked her arm around his, much to his delight.

.

.

They took the train. It was cramp and there were no vacant seats. She was holding onto the handle to support her balance. When the train abruptly halted, she collided with Yami, who happens to be beside her. She felt his cool breath against her neck. They were so close; there was hardly any body distance between them. Her face grew hot when he pulled her closer to him. She couldn't utter any words. They exited the train when they reach their stop. Yami took his cape off and shielded both of them as the rain started to pour. They ran all the way until they reach her house. He put his cape down and tucked it under his arm. She invited him. It was the first time he went to her house. She closed the door. "You can make yourself comfortable, while I get change." "Is that an offer?" "Enough with the lame pick up lines." She playfully swatted his arm.

.

They have been watching TV in her room after dinner. Unbeknownst to her, Yami was stealing glances at Mai. As hours passed, it was already 10pm. He turned the TV off, knowing that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but watch her. Yami gently caressed her cheek. "Sweet dreams Mai," he whispered softly. He found himself drawing close to her. He kissed her on the cheek. _I wonder if she knows how I truly feel? I don't think I can restrain myself any longer, if I'm this close. _His eyelids were getting heavy. He instantly fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

The sun beamed brightly through the glass window. _Why do I feel so warm? Am I dreaming? _Her eyes fluttered as she open them. Mai froze when she realized she wasn't alone. She turned to face the trespasser. _Yami? Why is he still here?_ Yami was holding her in his arms. _He's too close._ She blushes. She started hiccupping constantly. Mai tried to pry his arms off but he wouldn't let her go. _He's even strong in his sleep._ She sweat dropped. When he did release her, she immediately got off her queen size bed. Yami finally woke up. He sat up as he stretched his arms. He saw her standing in front of him. Her arms were folded. She was definitely looking flustered. "Aren't you supposed to leave yesterday?" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he chuckled in amusement. Yami followed her to the balcony. She placed the glass of water down on the table. "I have a cure for hiccups." He looked at her. "Whatever it is, I doubt it would work." When he approached her, unconsciously she took a step back. She couldn't move back any further as she hit the wall. "Yami, what are you …." He cut her off at mid-sentence. Yami kissed her. His kisses were intense yet passionate. His hands were on each side, near her shoulders. He had stopped as the kiss left them breathless. "It looks like my cure is effective," he looked at her intensely. She was taken aback.


	4. Chapter 4

_He's smiling boldly. No…is more like a flirtatious smile. What is this? When did he become this forward? It feels surreal…my mind has gone blank. _

"Are you surprise, Mai?" "Don't ever do that again." She turned away, so that her back was facing him. "Do what?" "You know what," they way she spoke; there was a hint of nervousness. "I'm glad, I was able to help you." It finally dawned on her, as she lightly touched her lips. She followed him to the door. As he was about to open it, she tugged on his cape. "Mai … what is it that you want?" "Why did you have to go and make things complicated?" He whispered something to her.

* * *

_She was running in the meadow. "Mai…" "Yusei," she blows him a kiss. "I love you Mai." She smiles at him. He reaches out to her and pulls her close to him. "Is that true? You love me?" "Yes." She contently closes her eyes. His heart beating faster as his lips was about to touched hers._

_._

_._

Yusei shakes his head, vigorously. "Since when did I start daydreaming about her?" _I wish she were my lover… _"What is wrong with me?! Why do I keep having these thoughts?" Yusei was in a garage, fixing his motorbike. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, when he was done with the last part. A heavenly scent lingered around him. He recognizes it straight away, the way she walked was alluring; he is captivated when she flips her hair. Yusei hardly blinked, not even for a second.

"Yusei, you're spacing out as usual." Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. "I guess so," he scratched the back of his head. "Yusei…." "Yes?" "You're drooling." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I can't believe you fell for it," she laughs. She saw something flash. "I saw a camera." "No, I think you're mistaken." He had a playful expression. He was hiding it behind him. "I know what I saw…you can't be taking pictures of other people, without their permission." She had her hands on her hips. He grins.

Mai tried to snatch the camera but he held it too high. She jumped on his back, making him lose his footing. They fell on the mattress. "Yusei, could you get off? You're heavy." She was struggling to move him. He got up but didn't move off her. The two of them were in a compromising position. Her wrists were pinned down and her legs were in between his. He was looking at her with his piercing, blue eyes. Mai was flustering. His eyes went wide when he saw a visible red mark on her neck. _Is that what I think it is?_ _A hickey. The question is... who gave it to her?_

Yusei was leaning in closer and closer. He lightly brushed across her lips with his thumb. At the same time, her phone rang. He got off her. He watched her leave. _I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking?_

_._

_._

Mai was in her car. She was still on the phone. "Guess who it is?" "I know very well who you are, Yami." "So, have you thought about what I said?" There was silence on the other line. "Or perhaps, I have to give you another one to remind you." "What? Another one?!" He just could picture her cute reaction. She had hung up on him. Yami just smiled. _I wonder what her answer would be? _

* * *

_I never thought that would happen. Yusei almost … I couldn't bring myself to complete that sentence. My heart couldn't stop beating fast at that moment._ _What possessed him to do that? _

What confuses her the most is Yami. _What did he mean?_


	5. Chapter 5

"It's him isn't it?" "Who are you referring to?" "You know, the guy who hovers around you." _What does Yami have to do with this?_ "For your information, he does not hover around me." She had to make it perfectly clear, to Yusei that if he respected their friendship, he shouldn't cross that line. He didn't say much but he did look apologetic. That conservation was really awkward. Three days had passed since then.

* * *

Looking in the full-length mirror. She shrieked when she saw a visible red mark on her neck._ How did I get this?!_ She had remembered what Yami whispered to her. _I hope you like surprises. _Mai touched where the red mark was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was undoubtedly a hickey. _I can't believe that guy! _

_._

_._

Yami was waiting by Domino's public bridge. He was waiting for her patiently. When he saw her, a smile fell upon his lips. "Hello, Mai." It seems she doesn't look please to see him. "I would like to know why you did it?" She asked in a low tone, it was almost inaudible. "I apologize for what I did, I have a bad habit of biting things in my sleep." Yami couldn't help but be amused. She was at a loss for words. There was a moment of silence. Mai narrowed her eyes as she analyse his facial expression, to see if he was telling the truth. She sighed in defeat, she knew deep down he was an honest person. Her face softens. "I won't let it happen again, Mai." He paused for a second. "Unless you want me to." "What?!" "Relax, I'm kidding," he chuckled heartily. "Behave yourself," she lightly punched his arm in a playful manner. "Are you with anyone?" She didn't expect him to ever ask her that. "Why do you ask?" "I'm curious, that's all." "If you must know, I'm not seeing anyone." Mai looked up at the cloudy sky. Yami was secretly smiling.

.

.

Later on that afternoon, they agree to meet up at a cherry blossom festival. People bustling happily, there were various food stands and events. The women were dressed in kimonos and the men were in yukatas. Yami was waiting under the cherry blossom tree. When Mai came into view, Yami's jaw dropped. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a lavender kimono, there were flower designs adorned on the garment. Her hair was pinned up and styled gracefully. He didn't know how long he had been staring at her; it must have been long, since Mai was already in front of him. "Mai, you look beautiful." The way he looked at her, made her feel bashful. The two of them had a great time at the festival; they played fun games, eat delicious food and watch cherry blossoms.

Mai had pocky in her mouth, she was biting the chocolate part. Savouring the sweet flavour, it melts right into her mouth. All of the sudden, Yami pulled her into an isolated corner. He bit the other end of her pocky. Her cheeks were burning as he was biting it down. He stopped when his lips brushed against hers. Mai tried to move back but he just deepened the kiss. She was stunned by his bold actions. Her heart fluttered. She surprised herself when she kissed him back with full of passion. Her slender fingers ran through his spiky hair and gently gripped at the back of his hair. His arms encircled her waist as he brought her body closer to his. It sent chills down her spine, until Mai broke the kiss. Yami's amethyst eyes met hers. She automatically turned away as she blushed. Yami thought her bashfulness was endearing. He pulled her into his arms, holding her closely. _His warmth engulfed me. _"Mai, I have feelings for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Secretly he had been longing for her. Candidly, it's beyond that. In his heart, he truly feels that she is the love of his life.

Mai remained silent. He panicked when she shifted away from him and walked off. He could only see her back. Her lips curve into a secret smile. When she twirled around, she blew him a kiss. His face turned deep red. _Is she playing hard to get? _Yami walked towards the beautiful blonde with determination. Every step he took, it made her heart skipped a beat. She screeched when he lifted her off the floor and carried her into his arms. His strength stunned her yet again.

.

.

He smiled at her sincerely. "Is there room for me in your heart, Mai Kujaku?" Yami looked deep into her eyes. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him the warmest hug. "Yami, I'm so happy." It was like a dream for him. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled. "Careful Mai, I might drop you." "You wouldn't dare. I could easily give you the silent treatment." She kept a straight face. "I've got a cure for silent treatment," Yami smirked. "What?" "Mouth to mouth," his eyes never leaving her. "How could you say that so casually?" Her cheeks automatically turned pink. "You can put me down now." "Oh," he gave her a sheepish smile as he gently put her down.

* * *

They were now at the train station since the festival was over. They entered the train. Yami sat by the window. She was about to take a seat next to him but he pulled her down onto his lap. His arms encircled her waist. "Yami, what are you trying to do?" She flustered. "Is it bad that I want you this close to me?" "Have you forgotten, that this is a public place?" "I can assure you that no one is here but us." She took a quick scan, he was right. There was no one at all. "Don't be shy, it's our alone time."

He wouldn't let her go, no matter how hard she tried. She was stuck on his lap throughout the journey.

.

.

They finally arrive at her house. She let him in. It didn't take long for her to change her clothes in her room. After she went out to the garden to sunbathe. "Yami, could you help me put lotion on my back?" She was holding a bottle of sun lotion. Mai was wearing a strapless top and cotton shorts. "You …want me …to put lotion on your back?" Yami stuttered. "Yes, please." She sat down on the lawn chair, his forehead perspiring. Yami sat behind her but his legs felt paralysed. Never in his life had he put sun lotion on a woman before. His face was burning up. Yami put some lotion in his palm. He gulped as he slowly moved his hand on her back. Gently he rubbed her back with his hands. Her skin was so soft. When he was done, she thanked him. Mai kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

It was getting dark, so they went to her room to escape the cold night. "Could you hold me until I fall asleep?" "Sure Mai, anything for you." He smiled at her lovingly. Yami held her until she drifted off to sleep. He had to admit that she looked so innocent and sweet. "Goodnight, Mai." "Yami, I love you," she murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

Her head was resting on his shoulder. "I love you too, Mai," he murmured. Yami was holding her affectionately in his arms. He could hear gentle breathing. Yami carefully placed her down on the bed and pull the duvet over her shoulders. Yami observed her lovely face and down to her attractive lips. Mai's lips were parted. He had the urge to kiss her. Yami closed his eyes as he bends his head down. He felt a spark when he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Mai was in the game shop. "Aw, what a cute plushie," she gave him a friendly hug. Ryou was blushing furiously. "Um Mai, that's not a plushie, that's Ryou." Yami was amused at her cute mistake. He narrowed his eyes at Ryou; he seemed to be enjoying the hug too much. He dragged Ryou away from Mai. "Jeez, I didn't know you were the jealous type," Ryou sat down with his portable game console. Mai wanted to laugh but she held it in. "You're wrong. I'm not jealous," he exasperated. Yami took Mai's hand in his and led her upstairs to his room.

.

.

She couldn't hold it any longer; she burst into fits of giggles. He looked ever so confused. The realization finally hits him. "It was all an act. You knew Ryou all along?" "Yes. And before you blame him, it was my idea." He couldn't be mad at her. Not one bit. He smirked. "Don't think you're getting away from me that easily, Mai Kujaku." "Baby, I would like to see you try," she was lightly tugging at his silver chain. Her seductive voice made his heart race faster.

.

.

He was taking a shower, while she was sitting on his bed, as she was looking through her phone; there were many photos of the couple. She treasures every moment with him. There was one particular photo that she was fond of. In the photo, Yami had his arms around her as he looked at her with so much love and affection. _Everyday as we get closer, I think I have fallen for him. I never thought of loving anyone, let alone him. _Mai smiled contently.

He silently sauntered to his closet. She screeched when she saw a half-naked Yami. The only thing he wore was black shorts and a towel hanging around his neck. "You did that on purpose," she closed her eyes. There was a hint of pink staining her cheeks. "Tell me, what did I do?" He was feigning innocence. "You better put on some clothes before I open my eyes, mister." "Maybe you can help me in that department," he continued to tease her. "There is no way, that's happening." Heat was rising to her flushed cheeks. "Is it safe to open my eyes?" "Sure." When she opened them, she got flustered. She could still see him; he made no attempt to put his clothes on. "You're such a liar," she quickly hid her blushing face in her hands. Yami chuckled. When he finished getting dressed, he pulled her hands away.

He caught her in a searing kiss, gently pushed her down on the bed. He was hovering over her and her legs were trapped in between his. His eyes filled with desire. They continued their make out sessions. Mai felt shy when he started to kiss the side of her neck. She gripped on his shirt. It felt intoxicating.

* * *

By the time, she had arrived home. She found him standing by her doorstep. "Yusei?" Yusei stumbled towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Mai, I'm not over you." "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying," she sighed. Mai helped him into her house and made him took a seat on the sofa. She quickly went to close the door. Mai went straight to the living room, to check on him. She jolted when he grabbed her wrist. "Mai, I love you so much." "No, you don't. It's the alcohol talking." When he stood up, he grabbed her shoulders as his lips brushed against her neck. Mai stood there, frozen. He then collapsed and passed out on the sofa. No words can describe how she felt. It was a shocking revelation.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the library, she happens to be returning a book she had borrowed. Mai went into the elevator; unaware he was next to her. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Immediately, she twisted the person's arm behind his back. "Has anyone ever told you to keep your hands to yourself?" She heard a familiar grunt. "Yami?" She blinked several times. "Mai…" She quickly let him go. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought you was a stranger." "You needn't to worry about it," he smiled. The elevator doors closed and Mai pressed the ground button. "I haven't seen you much, I missed you Mai." Now that he mentioned it, it was true. Sincerely, she missed him also. They constantly looked at one another. "Have you been thinking about me?" He asked her flirtatiously. "Mm, maybe," she bit her lower lip. "That's too bad, I've been thinking about you." "Is that so?" "Yes, always," he whispered huskily into her ear. She giggled.

.

.

At long last, the elevator reached the ground floor as the doors opened automatically. She was about to exit, when he lunged at her, her back and wrists pinned against the steel wall. He kissed her passionately. It took a few seconds for her to process what was happening. She tried to resist, then again, it was hard to stop. The two were lost in their own world. It drove him wild, the way she returned his kisses. He responded by trailing kisses down her neck, to her bare shoulder. A content sigh escaped her lips. Although she loved being with him, she was the first to stop. "It looks like I've got carried away," he looked sheepishly. She blushes. They exited the elevator, which leads them outside.

* * *

Knowing it's not going to be easy, she took a deep breath. Mai was sitting across from him, in the lounge room. She was in the presence of Yusei's humble abode. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. When Yusei sobered up, he didn't seem to have any recollection at all. "Yusei, I don't know where to start but …" He interrupted her at mid-sentence. "I know what you're going to say." "First, I would like to apologize for my behaviour and my shameful actions." "I'm deeply sorry, Mai." "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, you were drunk." "No, that doesn't excuse for what I did." "I may sound selfish but I'm afraid of losing you, Mai." "Don't ever say such things, you are still my companion." "Albeit, a crazy one," she tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, I'm sane," he protested with a light-hearted expression. "I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" "Well, you did try to pick a fight with your own shadow," she laughs. His face turns red.

.

.

"Mai, I have a confession to make. I remember what I said to you." She remained silent. "I don't want to feel this way but I do. I'm not going to act on my feelings." "Yusei, I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," he gave her a weak smile. "You're with him, right?" "How did you know?" She looked at him in astonishment. "I saw you at the skiing resort, you were on a date." "I'm truly happy to see you smile. You should tell him if he hurts you, he has to deal with me." She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Lately, Mai had been throwing up every morning and drowsiness had overtaken her during the day. She went into the bathroom as she picked up the pregnancy test stick from the sink. She gasped upon seeing the results, two red lines. She slowly slid down the door. "How am I going to tell him?" Her hands were trembling.

* * *

Author's note: _I have changed the title of my story._


	9. Chapter 9

She had walked out of the clinic, with the test results. Mai took a deep breath, before she opened the envelope. Anxiety was building up, her heart beating fast. A sense of relief engulfed her, when she saw the results.

* * *

There she stood, near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. A light breeze made her hair sway, in the wind. A pair of arms encircled her slender waist, from behind. She felt safe in his arms. "Yami, I…" He notices her hesitation. "Mai, whatever is troubling you, you can always come to me. I just wanted you to know that." _He can be so sweet. _She smiled faintly.

.

.

She led him to the bench, as the two sat down. "I had a pregnancy scare," Mai looked at him, he looked calm as ever. Yami took her hands in his. "Mai, I promise you, I won't be going anywhere. I will take full responsibility when our baby is born." "I'm not pregnant." He looked astounded, this time. She took out the test results from her handbag and showed it to him, it was indeed negative. He was taken by surprise, when she pulled him in for a lingering kiss; nonetheless it was pleasant. The paper slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. She gently pulled away. "What was…that...for?" He stuttered. "That's for being sweet." "I can't believe I rambled on like that," he looked flustered. Mai laughed lightly, with her hand clasped over her mouth. She hugged him. "I love you, Yami." "I love you too, Mai." "You know, it's not the first time you said that to me." "When did I say that?" She looked a little confused. "You said it in your sleep," he was clearly amused, it was written all over his face. She buried her face in his jacket.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "There is no need to be shy." She slowly looked up at him. His breath hitched in his throat. _She's so beautiful. _Yami caressed her cheek. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She felt self-conscious. "I can look at you all day," he said it so simply, without breaking eye contact. Instantly, she stood up. "I can hide from you, if I wanted to," she softly bit her lower lip. He smirks. "No matter where you hide, I will always find you," he countered. She shrieked when he pulled her down onto his lap. "Will you stop that?" She blushed profusely. "No, I don't want to," he said in a teasing tone. "You do realize that you have to let go, eventually?" "I was thinking of taking you home and keep you forever," he whispered into her ear. "You're too much," she swatted his arm. "I know, you love me for it." "In your dreams, Yami."

.

.

Mai repositioned herself. She was now straddling him. "Yami, kiss me," her eyes locked with his. He didn't need to be told twice, his lips landed on hers. Yami kissed her hungrily, while his left hand is securely on her lower back and his other hand was resting on her thigh. She was gripping on his shirt collar. The two parted after two hours, they waited until their panting subsided. His forehead was leaning against hers.

* * *

After their date at the Tokyo plaza, the couple walked along the beach, hand in hand. _I can't imagine my life without her, I lover her very much. _They looked at one another and smiled warmly. It had been a year, since they started dating. Their love for each other had grown immensely, day by day. _I feel so happy, when I'm with him. I think he is the one. _He lifted her hand and kissed it. Her heart fluttered, Yami dropped down, on one knee. "Mai, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

The look in her eyes conveys many emotions. She never thought he would ever propose.

She gasped at the sight of a gold diamond ring, displaying before her, in a velvet box. Beads of sweat were pouring down Yami's temple. "Yes, I will marry you." He couldn't believe it. _She said yes? _A smile form across his face, as he took her right hand and put the ring on her fourth finger. It fitted perfectly. Once he stood up, she leapt into his arms, causing him to stumble backwards. They fell down, with her on top of him. He was holding her protectively. She begins smothering him with kisses, all over his face. "Mai," his cheeks turned crimson. She immediately got up, flustered. She yelped when he pulled her down, he buried his face in her wavy locks. He loves the scent of her hair. They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms.

"I'm happy knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he spoke sincerely. It moved her deeply.

* * *

Within a month, they eloped. It was an outdoor wedding. The decoration was decorated beautifully, with silk ribbons and roses. Yami was wearing a black wedding suit, standing at the front of the aisle, waiting for his bride to be. When he saw her, she took his breath away. He couldn't stop looking at her. Mai was wearing a strapless, white satin gown. It hugged her curves. The design was intricate yet lovely. Her hair was in soft waves; it was style to the side. Their eyes locked as she walked down the aisle gracefully. Photographers were constantly taking photos. When she finally arrived, he took his hand out as she accepted it. "Mai, you look very beautiful." She blushes.

They begin exchanging meaningful words to each other. "Mai, you are the most precious person to me. If we were to meet in another life, I know that I will give you my heart all over again." "I love you so very much." His words touched her heart; tears of happiness were forming in her eyes. She gently wiped her tears away. "Yami, I'm so happy to have met you. You truly are the love of my life." "I promise to love you, with all my heart and I hope we can live happily." "Mai Kujaku, do you take Yami as your husband?" The minister asked. "I do," she puts a golden band on his fourth finger. "Yami, do you take Mai as your wife?" "I do," he took her hand in his and place the diamond ring on her fourth finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Yami leaned in as he kissed her passionately. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

* * *

Yami carried his wife into their new house, which they bought together. It was like a palace, with luxurious furniture and every room is spacious. It was fitting for the couple. "You can put me down, Yami." "Isn't it a tradition for newlyweds?" He winked at her. She was too reserved to say anything. She blushes lightly.

* * *

Two years had gone by.

She heard something clicked, her wrist felt heavy for some reason. She couldn't believe what she saw, when she looked down. She was handcuffed to him. "Yami, what are you up to?" "Please unlock this handcuffs, do I look amused to you?" He's smiling impishly. Their wedding photo was hung nicely, in the middle of the living room's wall. In the photo, the husband and wife were holding hands and looking lovingly, into each other eyes. "Please Yami." "You have to spend time with me." "I see you everyday, isn't that enough?" "Let's say I'm insatiable when it comes to you, my dear wife." He lifts her off the ground and carried over his shoulder. "A good husband must listen to your wife," she tried to protest, as she playfully hits his back. He headed upstairs to their room.

He walked into the room, as he carefully put her down on the bed. Yami took the key out from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. The couple decided to look at their photo album. Mai sat in between his legs, leaning against him. They were looking at their wedding and honeymoon photos. Mai and Yami went to Okinawa, for their honeymoon, for a week. They created many special memories. Mai gaze the diamond ring on her finger, it sparkled. Yami reached for her hand, their fingers interlocked.

"You remember our first night, in this house? You were really shy, about sharing the same room as me." "You ended sleeping, in the spare bedroom." "In my defence, it was the first time I live with a guy," her cheeks were glowing pink. "It takes a while, to adjust." "But, I felt lonely at night." "You should learn to control yourself, my loving husband." He kissed her neck. "Stop, that tickles," she giggled. "Honey, would you like a massage?" "Did you say massage?" "You know what it is, right?" She tries to stifle, from laughing. "Of course, I do." "So, do you want one?" "Yes." She got behind him. Yami felt relax, as she massages his shoulders. "Wow, you're really good," he closes his eyes. It felt nice and soothing.

Sometime later, she lay down. He would watch his wife sleep. Her hair fanned out over the pillow, it gave her goddess-like aura.

* * *

When she went into their room, Yami sprawled out on the bed. She laughs quietly. Mai poked his cheek to wake him up, however there was no response. She took a seat on the bed, beside him. Mai screamed when he pulled her down, holding her closely. "Mai," he opened one eye. "You're so sneaky." He laughed. She snuggled up to him, lying in his arms. "May I kiss you?" He asked. She blushes as she nodded shyly. Yami leaned closer until, his lips touches hers. He kissed her softly with so much affection. "Mai, my love for you will always be eternal."

THE END


End file.
